You Missed
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: "When Naegi Makoto managed to get the Future Foundation to round up the Remnants of Despair, he missed something very, crucially, terrifyingly important." She paused again, a malevolently expressed smile spreading across her lips. "You. Missed. One."


**So... I love Danganronpa...**

 **I don't own the franchise, even if I love it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey, Makoto, can I talk to you for a second?" Emiri asked, placing a hand on the slightly shorter Future Foudation member's shoulder.

"Sure." He replied, following her as she lead him out of the room. She lead him down the hall and Makoto quietly wondered why she was leading him so far from the meeting room before she ducked into an empty conference room. He quickly followed after her and heard her lock the door behind them.

"What's up Emiri? What did you want to talk about?" He noted that she positioned herself between Makoto and the door, as if she wasn't going to let him leave until she was done talking.

"The great Naegi Makoto." She began. "The great Naegi Makoto who defeated the Super High-School Level Despair, Enoshima Junko, and saved his remaining friends, Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fukawa Toko, Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi, Hayakawa Emiri, and Kirigiri Kyoko. Naegi Makoto, the Super High-School Level Hope. Of course, that's you, isn't it?" Her voice sounded weird and off.

"Um... yeah..." Makoto replied quietly.

"But Naegi Makoto didn't realize something when he left what remained of Hope's Peak Academy with his friends. That he hadn't eradicated all of the Super High-School Level Despair. In fact, there was a whole group of them left!" Makoto recoiled slightly at her odd and very wrong tone.

"Um... Emiri... are you okay?" He asked quietly, putting an arm up defensively. She hadn't been acting like this a second ago. She was being her normal hardass self just a little while ago.

"Ah, don't worry Makoto. I'm fine. Just let me finish." She replied. "Anyway, Naegi Makoto learned about the Remnants of Despair. The 15," she seemed to emphasize the number, "members of Class 77 of Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi Makoto's upperclassmen. Who wouldn't want to save their upperclassmen? When Naegi Makoto managed to meet some of the members of the Remnants he realized that none of them were inherently full of despair. That they had been 'happy' once. They had been 'normal' and full of 'hope' once, hadn't they? So Naegi Makoto wanted to save them. Of course he did. They had been tainted by the Super High-School Level Despair, and he was the Super High-School Level Hope." She continued to monologue.

"Emiri... are you mad that I'm trying to help the Remnants?" Makoto asked.

She seemed surprised.

"Oh, is that where you think this is going?" She laughed out loud. "Of course not Makoto! Why would I be mad about that! No! NO! I just wanted to warn you about something important. Something so so SO important that it could get you and everyone you know killed!" Her smile and tone didn't fit her words at all.

"What... What's that?"

"Naegi Makoto was a decent detective, most definitely not as good as his dear friend Kirigiri Kyoko. How could he be? Kirigiri Kyoko was the Super High-School Level Detective. But not even Kirigiri Kyoko could figure out what Hayakawa Emiri knew." She paused for what seemed like dramatic affect. Something that Makoto had never seen Emiri do.

"When Naegi Makoto managed to get the Future Foundation to round up the Remnants of Despair, he missed something very, crucially, terrifyingly important." She paused again, a malevolently expressed smile spreading across her lips.

"You. Missed. One."

Makoto's eyes widened. He took a step back, then another, then another. On his fourth step he bumped into the large table in the center of the conference room as Emiri stalked forward. Her blue eyes seeming wild and unhinged as the smile on her mouth. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face, disheveled and messy.

"Hey Makoto, can you guess who it was? The Remnant of Despair you missed?"

Makoto opened his mouth, yet no sound left it.

"You got it! The last and 16th Remnant of Despair, the only one who was not a member of the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy, the only one created later." She paused and leaned in near Makoto's face. "The Super High-School Level Biologist. Hayakawa Emiri." She grabbed his collar, squeezing the fabric between her powerful fingers. She was easily the second strongest of the surviving members of the 78th class after Hina.

Makoto considered screaming for help. But then he remembered that conference rooms in this building were designed to be mostly soundproof. The only way to hear the loudest scream was to stand right near the door. That's why she had taken him so far away from the others. She didn't want them to hear him screaming.

Next he was violently thrown towards the wall on Emiri's left. He cried out in pain before sinking to the floor. She immediately walked back over to him and kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh, Makoto. Are you really going to give up so _easily?_ I thought you were supposed to be the Super High-School Level Hope. How could you give in so easily?" She paused. "Oh, right. You're a pathetic weakling whose only real talent is his pathetic luck." She kicked him again.

"I know what you're thinking right now Makoto. 'How? How could she have faked it this whole time? How could she have deceived us for as long as she did?' But you're wrong about that Makoto. While we were all inside Hope's Peak Academy, I was completely on the side of hope. But I realized something after we escaped. It took awhile for me to realize it, but when I did, it made so much more sense than that blind faith in hope you always had." She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to look her in the eye. "Did you realize that despair is so much more fun?" She asked as she slammed his head into the wall right behind him. She then released his hair and let him fall limp to the ground before kicking him again.

"Stand up Makoto." She stated.

He didn't move.

She kicked him again.

"Stand up!" She demanded. "Oh, right. I guess that would hurt. Whatever then."

She crouched down.

"You know what the advantage to being a biologist is?"

A moment of silence passed.

"I know all the places that hurt most, and how to hurt them. But don't worry, I don't need to torture you for information Makoto. The only reason I'm doing this is to fill you with Enoshima Junko's wonderful despair. And then I'll kill you, with the full knowledge that your precious Kirigiri Kyoko will be next."

That filled Makoto with a feeling of anger. It was a fairly unfamiliar feeling to him. But the mention of Kyoko filled him with an anger that he had never felt before.

He lunged at Emiri, though she quickly dodged and he made a break for the door that was just a little ways behind her. He managed to quickly unlatch the lock before the back of his suit jacket was grabbed and he was pulled from the door handle and thrown into the wall again. This time he was able to stay standing.

"Wow! That was so out of character Makoto! What, does threatening Kyoko make you angry? No surprise. Bet you wouldn't be that protective if I threatened Hiro or Toko. Or if someone threatened me huh?" She punched him in the gut with her left hand before punching him across the face with her right. "Way to play favorites there Makoto."

Makoto sucked in his breath repeatedly as she continued laying into him with her fists. He tried to push her away from him, but his comparatively weak arms were completely unsuccessful in attempting to push the biologist away from him.

"Well Makoto, do you feel it yet? Do you feel the despair settling into you? Do you feel the hopelessness and weakness of your situation? Do you realize that there's no way out? Do you realize that you are going to die here? Doesn't that just fill you with the most amazing DESPAIR?" She laughed, momentarily pausing her assault to spread her arms to her sides before continuing to attack the already weakened Makoto.

"I'll... I'LL NEVER GIVE IN TO DESPAIR!" Makoto shouted.

Emiri chuckled.

"Of course. I expected nothing less from you Makoto. But pulling you into despair isn't my goal. I'm sure you realized that. It would have made a nice bonus... but really I want to pull the others into despair. I want to see Kyoko and Hina collapse to their knees and cry their eyes out. I want to see the looks of shock and pain on Toko and Byakuya's faces. I want to see Hiro lose his mind with sorrow and despair. I plan to make five more of us Remnants." Emiri explained.

"They'd never give into despair like that!" Makoto replied.

"I think you're underestimating how much you mean to them Makoto." Her smile turned weirdly sweet. It still didn't look like typical Emiri, but it was closer than the awful wild smile she had worn earlier. "You gave them hope and comforted them when they were afraid and beginning to fall into despair. Of course you mean the world to them. And I want to pull that out from under them. How do you plunge people into despair? You take away their source of hope!" She finished her monologue.

"MAKOTO! EMIRI! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Hina's voice came from the hallway. She must've been right near the door.

"Oh, look who showed up." Emiri stated.

"IN HERE HINA! IN HERE!" Makoto screamed.

The door was thrown open. Hina stood there.

"What the hell is going on?" Hina demanded. Observing the smiling Emiri standing over the slumped over and now coughing blood Makoto.

"Hey Hina." Emiri greeted.

"What the HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Hina demanded, charging Emiri.

"Whoa, whoa Hina! Calm down! I surrender! I doubt I could beat you in a fight anyway." Emiri put her hands in the air. This didn't stop Hina from bringing her fist across Emiri's face and shoving her over.

"Makoto! Are you okay?" Hina turned to Makoto, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Makoto replied.

"Yeah right. You're spewing blood. No way you're fine." Hina paused to look at Emiri, who was still watching with her hands raised to signal a surrender. "What the hell was she doing?" Hina asked.

"She's been brainwashed." Makoto replied.

"You mean she's a Remnant?" Hina asked.

"Yeah."

A few moments passed with no sound exchanged between the three occupants of the room.

"What do you want to do?" Hina asked.

"I want to help her."

Hina smirked.

"Of course you do."

* * *

"Oh, you must be my new classmates!" Hajime heard an unfamiliar voice come from the stairs of the hotel restaurant. "Usami told me that this was some odd recovery tactic that a friend of mine wanted me to try out. I still don't know what I'm supposed to be recovering from though. Maybe it's my time in school... Whatever, anyway. Hi. My name is Hayakawa Emiri. I'm the Super High-School Level Biologist." Her tone was one of great seriousness, especially for a simple introduction. "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone looked around at each other, then back at the new person.

"How... How did you get here?" Hajime asked.

"I don't know. I woke up on the beach and Usami told me that a friend of mine sent me to her to take care of me. This is still really weird though. How long have you guys been here?" She asked.

"A few days..."

"So I guess I'm late then." She sighed. "Well, whatever. Let's be friends or something, okay?"

"Sure." Hajime started. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends."

* * *

 **I'd really really really appreciate feedback! Constructive critism is always welcome and completely encouraged! Please give me some critism so I can get better at writing!**

 **Thanks!**

 **So...**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
